Ultraman Zora (series)
Ultraman Zora is a series about the Ultra of the same name. Premise Ultraman Zora is a series about Ultras from across the multiverse fighting together against a great threat. It is supposed to be more serious and have a deeper meaning. Plot The seven magniverses had united to battle the mad titan, the Daorium Emperor. The Emperor and his minions were eventually defeated, but an intense battle led to the creation of the Ultra Essence Crystals, solidified fragments of an Ultra's Inner Light. In the time between then and the present, numerous factions have fought over possession of the crystals for their benevolent or malicious intentions. Now, a new hero arrives to contest the followers of the Emperor and protect the Multiverse from their horrendous actions. The name of the hero is - Ultraman Zora! Arcs * Gathering Arc: Zora and Zero Alter search for the first few Ultra Essence Crystals across the universe, dealing with several Shinymons along the way. (Episodes 1-5) * TBA Characters Protagionists *Hito Randamuna *Zero *Alien Icarus Daedalus *Kaworu Hayata BOIS (Beast Obliterating and Investigating Soldiers) * John Cyan * Yuki Aradachi The Horde of Madness * Anathium Emperor: Undisputed leader and most powerful member of the horde, the emperor is a powerful Anathium Ultra with a mysterious past and even more mysterious motives. It is said that he views anathium as nothing more than a tool to achieve his goals and has no interest in following the path of Dao and Anathemus. * Wielders of Insanity: High-ranking Anathium Ultras and the horde's generals. Despite common belief, warriors and not given the title of Wielder because of their power, rather it is those who have managed to overcome the anathema's influence that are given this title. Anathium Ultras whose actions are not controlled by the anathium within them and have full control of their own thoughts and actions are the ones deemed worthy of this title. ** Gai: Having a more straight-forward approach to things, Gai prefers to fight against his foes head-on, usually with very little planning beforehand. He's loud and bombastic, always getting straight to the point and being brutally honest with all those around him. ** Glomb: Irritating and obnoxious, Glomb brings havoc wherever he goes without meaning to. He seems to be oblivious to what others think of him as not even the most offensive of insults towards him can make him go away. He's also a skilled inventor whose talent goes to waste by making abominations. ** Silvar: As opposed to his affiliates, Silvar is quiet and calculating. He's the horde's lead scientist and inventor, having mastered genetic engineering and using his skills to "correct" mistakes he finds in nature. When he's not making horrible monsters, his preferred method of dealing with foes is trickery and deception, even going as far as to trick a primordial entity to do his bidding. ** Gary: Skilled warrior and tactician, she respects and acknowledges those who display exceptional skill in their field of combat. She harbours a deep respect and liking towards the Emperor for his compotence, idolizing him to the extend she based her fighting style and abilities on his very own, for she wishes to be like him. However, her respect towards the Emperor is too great, in order to be like him she desires to take his place as the horde's leader should she ever get her hands on enough power to overthrow him. On the contrary, she deeply despises the Emperor's son for his flirtatious demeanor towards her. ** The Geed Warrior: A psychotic brat with too much power on his hands, The Geed Warrior desires to be the centre of attention and thinks highly of himself, something boosted by Tsune's endless praise. Much like Gary, he too desires to take his fathers place, not out of respect but out of jealousy. His plans consist of thing more than sending monsters for our heroes to fight and actually joining the fight the fight himself once in a blue moon. He constantly tries hitting on Gary, always leading to a failure since his remarks on her come off more creepy than they do romantic, he also seems to throw a tantrum with every rejection. ** Tsune: Loyal to Geed, Tsune twists facts to please him and will actively assault, both verbally and physically all those that oppose Geed. Despite all this, he is a genuinely compotent fighter and strategist, often teaming up with others and cooperating quite well with everyone he's paired up with such as his pet Shiny Horoboros. Episodes Main Series * Ultraman Zora Episode 1: The Search has Began * Ultraman Zora Episode 2: A Hero to Look up to * Ultraman Zora Episode 3: Oceans of Horror * Ultraman Zora Episode 4: The First Wielder * Ultraman Zora Episode 5: New Allies * Ultraman Zora Episode 6: Closer Away * Ultraman Zora Episode 7: One of Us * Ultraman Zora Episode 8: Word of Advice * TBA Specials * Ultra Hero Taisen 2: The Universal Ultra Great Tournament! * Battle Against the Great Anathium Plague * Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! Ultras/Heroes Main Series Main *Ultraman Zora (All) **Normal (Episodes 1-5,7,8) **Combo Up *** Legacy Praetorian (Episodes 1,2,4-6,8) *** Wilder Glacier (Episodes 3,4,7) *** Megawatt Rainbow (Episodes 5,6) *** Prime Gattler (Episodes ?) *** Emerium Cross (Episodes ?) *** Origium Remnant (Episodes ?) *** Maximum Fusion (Episodes ?) Secondary *Ultraman Zero Alter (Episodes 1-5) **Normal (Episodes 2-5) **Mode Changes ***Strong-Luna (Episodes ?) ***Corona-Miracle (Episodes ?) ***Eclipse-Flash (Episode 4) ***Solgent-Future (Episodes ?) **Dexter Connect ***Specium Sluggar (Episodes ?) ****Normal (Episodes ?) ****Mega (Episodes ?) ***Hurricane Slashar (Episode 2) ***Mugen Crosser (Episodes ?) ***Superior Sluggar (Episodes ?) **Armaments ***Ultimate (Episodes ?) ****Imperfect (Episodes ?) ****Ultimate Luminous Sword (Episodes ?) *Ultraman Lugiel (Episodes 5,7) **Normal (Episodes 5,7) **Shining Heart (Episodes 7) *Ultraman Junior (Episodes 5,6) Others * Ultraman Legacy (Episodes 8) ** Normal (Enhanced) (Episodes 8) ** LDs *** Ultraman (Episode 8) *** Ultraseven (Episode 8) *** Jack (Episode 8) * Ultraman Gamma (Episodes ?) ** Omni (Episodes ?) ** TBA * Ultraman Melee (Episodes ?) * Ultraman Blizzard (Episodes ?) ** Solid Type (Evolved) (Episodes ?) ** TBA * Ultraman Lightning (Episodes ?) ** Base (Episodes ?) ** TBA * Ultrawoman Six (Episodes ?) ** Normal (Episodes ?) ** TBA * Ultraman Renius (Episodes ?) ** Flash (Episodes ?) ** TBA * Ultraman Prime (Episodes ?) ** Multi (Episodes ?) ** TBA * Ultraman One (Episodes ?) ** Normal (Episodes ?) ** TBA * Ultraman Aegis (Episodes ?) ** Normal (Episodes ?) ** TBA * Ultraman Oub (Episodes ?) ** Origin (Episodes?) ** TBA * Ultraman Spoiler (Episodes ?) ** Base (Evolved) (Episodes ?) ** TBA * Ultraman Beast (Episodes ?) ** Base (Episodes ?) ** TBA * Ultrasaur (Episodes ?) ** Type Shift *** Specium Attacker (Episodes ?) *** TBA * Ultraman Virus (Episode ?) ** Vampire Spacials Battle Against the Great Anathium Plague * Ultraman Zero Alter ** Normal ** Mode Changes *** Strong-Corona *** Luna-Miracle *** Justice **** Savior **** Crusher ** Armaments *** Ultimate ** Super *** Shining * Ultraman Gamma ** Omni ** Power ** Speed ** Future * Ultraman Legacy ** Normal (Enhanced) ** LDs *** Blizzard *** Lightning ** Mystic Armour * Ultraman Melee * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type (Evolved) ** Gas Type (Evolved) ** Liquid Type (Evolved) ** Synergy * Ultraman Lightning ** Base ** High Voltage ** Attacker Armour Mk2 * Ultrawoman Six ** Normal ** Phalanx ** Psyga * Ultraman Renius ** Flash ** Ground ** Cloud ** Hope * Ultraman Prime ** Multi ** Power ** Sky ** Trinity * Ultraman One ** Normal ** Blaze ** Agile ** Hexagonal * Ultraman Aegis ** Normal * Ultraman Oub ** Origin ** Fusion Up *** Specium Multi *** Spark Slugger *** Storium Brave *** Star Deathcium * Ultraman Spoiler ** Base (Evolved) ** Parody Fusions *** Emerium Slugger 07 *** Zer0 *** Parodic Fusion *** TBA * Ultraman Beast ** Base ** Kaiju Forms *** Horned Defender *** Molten Iron Master *** Toxic Shooter * Ultrasaur ** Type Shift *** Specium Attacker *** Emerium Solgent *** Zepellion Storm *** Kaizer Array *** Magnum Attacker ** Unity * Ultrawoman Angel * Ultraman Xelz * Hunter Knight Ragul * Ultrawoman Zeperion ** Multi ** Sky ** Hurricane ** Miraculous * Ultrawoman Hentai ** Vanilla ** Hardcore ** Softcore * Shining Shining Zero * Ultraman Neo Xenon * Ultraman Nerf ** Evolved ** Neo * Ultraman Average ** Normal ** Above Average * Ultraman Zora ** Normal Monsters Main Series The Horde of Madness * Anathium Emperor (Episodes ?) * Wielders of Insanity ** Gai (Episodes 3-8) **Glomb (Episodes 4-7) **Silvar (Episode 3-6,8) **Gary (Episodes 4-6) **Tsune (Episodes 5-8) **Masorah (Episode 7) **JJ or Dan (Episode 8) **Dr. FanMai (Episodes ?) **Trouslea (Episodes ?) **Roam (Episodes ?) ***Ultra Imitator (Episodes ?) ***True (Episodes ?) **Floor (Episodes ?) **Lewis (Episodes ?) ***Normal (Episodes ?) ***Fusion Rise ****Wrecking Schtorm (Episodes ?) ****Hurricane Attacker (Episodes ?) ****Absolute Dragon (Episodes ?) ****Tsurugi Demagrigio King (Episodes ?) **The Geed Warrior (Episode 5-8) ***Normal (Episodes 5-8) ***Fusion Rise ****Fedorium Cutter (Episode 6) ****TBA * The Canon Fodder **Mechanical Soldier: Daoclops (Episodes 2) **Glowing Army Robots: Legionoid Shiny/Ahiny (Episodes 2,4,7) **Shapeshifting Robot Soldier: Autocon (Episodes ?) **Twin-Headed Anathemic Beast: Daosaurus (Episode ?) ** Corrupted Monsters: Shinymons ***Destructive-Beast: Shiny Monsarger (Episode 1) ***Space Monster: Shiny Bemular (Episodes 2,?) ****Normal (Episode 2) ****Empowered Space Monster: Empowered Bemular (Episode ?) ***Anathium Space Ninja: Anathema Baltan (Episodes 2,8) ***Robotic Monster: Shiny Builgamo (Episode 8) ***Discharge Dragon: Shiny Eleking (Episode ?) ***Odd Beast: Shiny Gan Q (Episode ?) ***Destruction Beast: Shiny Demonicon (Episode ?) ***Fierce Violence-Beast: Shiny Horoboros (Episode ?) Evil * Giant Sea-Beast: Levick (Episode 3) Neutral *Clicking Monster: Centikor (Episodes 1,5) **Normal (Episodes 1,5) **Shiny Centikor (Episode 5) *Space Echinoderm: Jelstar (Episode 3) *Giant Bird: Glass King (Episode 4) *Hypnosis Monster: Bao-on (Episode 7) **Normal **Corrupted Hypnosis Monster: Dao-on * Sacred Temple Guardian: Mountain Devil (Episode ?) Good * Mechanical Swordsman: Ninjator (Episodes ?) * Unstable Monster: ??? (Episodes ?) Aliens * TBA Specials Battle Against the Great Anathium Plague * The Horde of Madness ** Anathium Emperor ** Wielders of Insanity *** Gai *** Glomb *** Silvar *** Gary *** Plasma *** Tsune *** Stranglar *** Masorah *** Sid *** Marchet / Torrah *** Dr. FanMai *** Crockius *** YNIHS *** Paddlar *** Gigantuffus *** Ridoku *** Ultiga *** JJ or Dan *** Lewis *** Roam *** Floor *** Trouslus *** Zen the Omniverse Exploder *** Ticklus ** The Canon Fodder ***Mechanical Soldier: Daoclops ***Glowing Army Robots: Legionoid Shiny/Ahiny ***Shapeshifting Robot Soldier: Autocon ***Twin-Headed Anathemic Beast: Daosaurus ***A ton of Shinymons Trivia * This series was originally created by MoarCrossovers, but upon abandoning it, it was adopted by Furnozilla. Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:W.I.P. Category:Furnozilla Category:Furnozilla's Continuity